Never let him go
by 1wayoranother
Summary: This is the scene from CoLS when Simon summons Raziel but from Izzy's POV. What happens when she thinks Simon's dead?/ My first story, rated T because I'm paranoid.


**This is my first fanfiction. Is short because I tend to not finish my stories, so this is a big thing for me. I speak well english but is not my first language, sorry if I make many mistakes. This is the same story with a different Pov, so some dialogs will be the same.**

**These are not my characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassie Clare.**

* * *

The house was far away from the spot where Simon was summoning Raziel. Isabelle couldn't see anything of what was happening inside the marks, it was blurry, but Magnus, Alec and her gasped when the circle started to glow with a blinding light.

_It's happening, _she thought. She was shaking, and her brother noticed. He moved closer and drew his arms around her.

"It'll be okay, Iz" he whispered to her.

Izzy pushed him away, not because she didn't need that hug, just because she hated showing weakness. All her life, Isabelle Lightwood had been known as a fierce and beautiful Shadowhunter, a girl who showed no fear, even when it came the time to fight with hordes of demons. She was the envy of other girls and filled the fantasies of all the boys. And she swore that she was going to remain that way.

But here she was, shaking with fear as this downworlder walked to his possible death. She had dated so many, so many downworlders and shadowhunters and no one had made her feel like she was feeling about Simon. This nerdy, idiot, brave and charming vampire.

"Why is it taking so long?" She asked with an impatient voice.

"Well, is not like he's asking for a little bit of sugar from his neighbor" Said Magnus "He has to ask a vey moody angel if he can let him take one of his celestial weapons while trying not to get himself killed by said angel, it'll take time, we have to let Samuel do his work"

"Simon" Said Isabelle without looking at him "His name is Simon"

They waited for what it seemed like hours and when Izzy was about to speak again…

"Look!" Gasped Alec, pointing to the spot where the light was fading slowly.

Isabelle stared until the light faded completely and she froze when the black silhouette that was Simon dropped limp to the ground. He wasn't moving and she felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Magnus," She said, her voice trembling "is he…?"

Magnus looked puzzled "I don't…"

She ran. The tears were fighting to fall down but she stopped them, repeating four words to herself. _He is not dead, he is not dead. He. Is. Not. Dead._ But a little voice inside her mind had other thoughts. _He is, _the voice said, _he died and you couldn't join the guts to tell him how you felt. He's dead and he will never come back, you will never hear his voice again, you will never see his smile again, you will never fall asleep with his hand brushing your hair again._

And her heart stopped, her heart stopped because he moved, he sat and he was alive.

She thought that her legs would slow down, that they would fail with the relief, but they stayed strong, and she ran faster than ever, longing to put her arms around him.

When she reached him, she let herself fall and hugged him. She could tell that he was tired, but that didn't stopped her.

"Simon" She breathed in his hair. She could feel her heart beating fast and knew he was feeling it too. "I thought you were dead, I saw you fall down, and—I thought you were dead."

Izzy remembered how she felt when she thought that. The emptiness in her heart, the itching in her eyes when she tried to hold the tears.

"I am dead." He said with his voice a little husky. She smiled with the sound of it. How she loved that voice.

"I know," She snapped. "I mean more dead than usual."

"Iz" He looked at her and she looked at him.

His eyes looked beautiful and tired. But there was happiness and triumph in them too. She traced every inch of his face with her eyes, something was different. He fell down and they thumped together in the sand. Izzy gasped in surprise when she noticed what was so different about him.

"Your mark's gone" She said while touching his forehead.

"Raziel took it away. In exchange for the sword." He pointed towards something and she saw the sword, it wasn't that great for someone to think it was from heaven itself "It's the Archangel Michael's sword. It's called Glorious."

She was amazed, really amazed. "Simon..." she gasped as she kissed him on the cheek "You did it. You got the Angel. You got the sword."

He was so tired he closed his eyes, and she moved closer to him, their faces inches apart.

"Don't try to talk." She said, and in that moment she let the tears fall down, tears of joy, tears of love. "You're not cursed anymore," she whispered. "You're not cursed."

Simon reached for her hand and she took it, intertwining his fingers with hers, never wanting to let him go.

"I know" he said almost a whisper.

In that moment, Isabelle Lightwood made another promise to herself. She would never let him go.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be waiting for some reviews.**


End file.
